Cosmetics such as mascara and lipgloss often comprise a pigment suspended in a water based solvent. It is desirable to thoroughly mix the pigment and solvent in a cosmetic container prior to use to insure a color and application consistency. It is also desirable to stir the contents of the container to reduce waste; otherwise there can be an accumulation of unused pigment at the bottom of the container which can thicken and harden so that it becomes unusable.
A consumer can shake the container containing the cosmetic. However, the consumer often forgets to do this.
It would be desirable to provide a cosmetic container that agitated the cosmetic prior to application without requiring the consumer to remember to do so.